


Tamaki's Christmas Surprise

by Idiot_the_Jerk



Series: Holiday Crack Fics [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I'm supposed to be studying for exams, Kyoya's A+ friendship skills, Tamaki just wants to be loved, ehehehehehehehehhehe too bad, please end my suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_the_Jerk/pseuds/Idiot_the_Jerk
Summary: Kyoya gives Tamaki the best gift he could ever recieve





	Tamaki's Christmas Surprise

Tamaki gleefully held the giant box in his hands. A gift from his best friend in the entire world during his second Christmas in Japan. Had he died and gone to Heaven. 

Kyoya on the other hand was standing a good ten feet away from Tamaki, very close to the door. His expression remained neutral. “Open it, Tamaki.” he said.

Tamaki shook the box, hearing something rather heavy rattle inside. His gleeful expression slowly turned into something one could only explain as pure horror.

“Kyoya.” he said. “Please tell me this isn’t another jar of bees.”

“Open it Tamaki.” Kyoya called, his hand slowly went for the door handle.

Holding the box close to his ear Tamaki could faintly hear the buzzing of 1000 angry bees.

“Kyoya...why do you hate me?” he sobbed.


End file.
